A Father's Day for Two
by Sabaku no -X-Temari-X
Summary: It's Father's Day, Hughes and Mustang get unexpected letters from Edward Elric!


Disclaimer: I dun own Fullmetal Alchemist.

385563815 252436478-Fullmetal Alchemist

Father's Day

Edward sighed as he came into Roy Mustang's office.

"Hello Fullmetal. Do you have the Report?" Roy said not looking up from his paper work. He could tell it was Edward by the way the door slams open, and then it is shut quietly. He knew the path the Ed took, every creak of the wood, and every time, it was Ed.

"Yeah, yeah. Here you go. I have to get going okay?" Edward said quietly. He turned on his auto-mail leg and walked out of the office. Yet again the door slamming against the wall, but quietly shutting.

Roy sighed as he heard the boy leave. He looked up and grabbed the report. He skimmed through it and found what he needed. He quickly lifted it and called over Havoc. When he did so, a small letter slipped out. He stared at it. Not realizing that Havoc had already taken the report. He just let his hand fall. It read:

_To Roy Mustang_

_From Edward Elric_

Roy picked it up and furrowed his eyebrows. _'What is this?'_ he thought. He shrugged and put it in his pocket. Near the end of the day, Hughes called him.

"What do you want Hughes?" he asked in an annoyed tone. This guy really got on his nerves.

"Some one obviously isn't in a good mood. Alright Mr. Grumpy, I just wanted to say…"

"Say what?" Roy replied curiosity was nagging at him already.

"I GOT A LETTER! I, Maes Hughes, got a letter! From, The Edward Elric, Fullmetal, pipsqueak! Either one! It is from him!"

"Congratulations. Now can I finish my paper work?"

"Oh fine. Be that way. Say, did you get a letter from anyone?"

"No. Good-bye Hughes."

"Fine. Bye."

Roy rolled his eyes and fiddled with his letter. '_Why would Fullmetal send ME, Roy Mustang, anything? What would he send me? I just asked a very scary question.' _Roy was pulled from his thoughts as Riza Hawkeye entered the room. She was blushing and had her hand on her heart.

"What's wrong Lt. Hawkeye?" he asked amusement clearly in his voice. He had never seen her so…so…emotional?

"Get back to work sir. You have to get all of the files in by the end of the day." She said. She went to her desk and got on the phone.

Roy didn't pay her any mind after that, he just tried to finish his documents.

Finally, work was done for the day. He stared down at the unfinished paper work. Quietly, he placed them in a big ash tray he had and burnt them. He could always say he never got them!

He stretched himself and left out of his office, making sure no one was in he lock it on the way out. He saw Edward and Riza walking hand in hand down the intersecting hallway. He smiled.

He walked after them spying. He saw Edward kiss Riza on the lips as she got into the car to take her home. _'So, Fullmetal does have a girlfriend. Man, I would've never thought that it would be Riza though. Go Edward!' _he thought. He didn't notice Edward also leave.

He sighed and walked outside. The letter that was addressed to him weighed heavily in his pocket. He walked home fumbling with the letter all the way.

Hughes

Hughes, being his AA bunny self, was almost literally bouncing down the sidewalk home. Then he remembered his letter form Edward.

He smirked evilly. He knew about Riza and him. Maybe it was some background information! He tore it open and concentrated on the words.

_Dear Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes, _

_I know you already have someone else to do things for you on Father's Day, but here is my token of appreciation. Happy Father's Day Hughes. Even though you aren't my real father – I could care less about him- I think of you as such. _

_Happy Father's Day. Oh, Tell Gracia Happy- Really-Late-Mother's Day for me please. I was gone for that day, and the month after._

_-Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Edward Elric_

_P.S. Would you tell Elysia that I will play with her later?_

_P.S.S. You tell anyone besides Gracia and/or Elysia I will personally kill you._

_P.S.S.S. Mustang may not tell you but he got one too._

Hughes smiled and pulled out a picture it was of almost all of his friends; Roy, Edward –no his son, and to-be-daughter- Riza, Elysia, Gracia, Maria (2nd Lt. Ross), Denny (Sergeant Brosh), Armstrong, Kain Furey (A/N: Kain is the one who found Black Hayate, I am not sure if his last name is spelled correctly), Jean Havoc, Breda, Winry, granny Pinako, Den, Nina, Alexander (even though he didn't know them too well), Izumi (SCARY WOMAN! That's what Hughes thought!), Falman, Sheska, Martel, Pysiren (Clara), surprisingly Lust was there, and lastly there was Trisha Elric.

Hughes blinked. He stared at the letter, a grin spread across his face and then he yelled "I AM FATHER OF TWO NOW!" he ran the rest of the way home yelling "I HAVE A DAUGHTER **AND **A SON!" he quietly thought to himself '_and soon two daughters! Riza my daughter…weird…very weird.'_

---------Mustang

When he got to his house he took a shower and got ready for bed, taking everything off except for his boxers (A/N: There you go fan-girls).

Finally he got settled on his couch and opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_Yeah, yeah. You are my boss…my teacher in a way. But you are also a father figure to me. I swear, you say one word about this to anyone and I will personally kill you!_

_Anyways, I wanted to say Thanks. Thanks for teaching me, for showing me all of the things that I would've missed. And for being there for me in my time of need. I promise to do my best in your name._

_And if you are thinking, 'but you're not my son' listen, you may not think of me like that, but I do to you. Also, a son doesn't have to be biological, it could be anything._

_Like I said, you tell anyone about this, I will personally kill you. _

_-Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Edward Elric_

Roy stared at the card, and then looked back at the envelope. There was another piece of paper in it. He took it out and smiled warmly.

Hughes, Edward, Riza, Elysia, Gracia, Maria (2nd Lt. Ross), Denny (Sergeant Brosh), Armstrong, Kain Furey (A/N: Kain is the one who found Black Hayate, I am not sure if his last name is spelled correctly), Jean Havoc, Breda, Winry, granny Pinako, Den, Nina, Alexander (even though he didn't know them too well), Izumi, Falman, Sheska, Martel, Pysiren (Clara), surprisingly Lust was there, and lastly there was Trisha Elric.

Many backgrounds filled in any space, some where bamboo, some where buildings, one was a room. So many backgrounds.

The picture itself was amazing. It looked at though it could move across the page. Sure it was just gray pencil lead, not colors but every shadow that would've been cast was there. Everything!

Roy Mustang, though not biologically, was a father.

385563815 252436478-Fullmetal Alchemist

So what do ya'll think! My first one shot. At a Word document it is three pages! I couldn't leave out the other people in the drawings, they are like family.

Tell me what you think! It's Father's Day! What could you expect! My cousin Chucky did the P.S. P.S.S. P.S.S.S. thing. I just had to put it in!

-Fenriss


End file.
